Something You're Better At (One-Shot)
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: As the students of Beacon Academy take a break before their fourth year, Jaune decides to invite Pyrrha over to his house while his parents are away. But what happens when she snaps his undefeated video-game streak? Read and review. Please no flames.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth and anything they're associated with. The story, however, is mine,**

 **Hey there, everyone! So, this will probably be my only RWBY based story (well, one-shot) on this site. To be honest, I am a big fan of the show, and I'm super stoked for season 4. The idea for this came up as I was looking around for pictures of Jaune and Pyrrha, and found one of them playing video-games on a couch, which I recommend you look for to get a bit of context as to why I'm writing this one-shot in the first place. So, yeah, that's all that I can think of to say. I'll see you all at the bottom.**

* * *

 **In Team JNPR's room...**

Jaune Arc had just woken up, turning to his scroll to turn off the alarm that he had set, stopping the annoying beeping. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he turned to get out of bed, his feet touching the floor as he went to the bathroom.

As he started brushing his teeth, he took another look at his scroll, and his blue eyes widened considerably. He quickly spat out the minty toothpaste from his mouth and turned to his room to find it completely devoid of his fellow team-mates.

Fortunately, it was at that moment that he got a call from Ruby. "Hey, Jaune! You awake yet?"

"Uh... I'm totally ready!" Jaune spoke hastily as he worked to free himself of his onesie, searching for his jeans and shoes. "Just making my bed!"

"Well, as soon as you've finished that, get over here quickly!" Weiss spoke.

'What's so important about today that I set my alarm for?' Jaune thought to himself before speaking. "I'm on my way!"

It was then that he heard a knock on the door. He finished pulling on his hoodie before he went over to it, opening it to see Glynda Goodwitch on the other side, causing him to gulp as she spoke.

"And just what are you doing waking up so late?" she asked sternly.

"I-I'm sorry! I set my alarm, but I forgot to wake up to it, and-"

He was cut off by her laugh, and his face held a confused look as he stared at her before she spoke again. "I was just joking. Today is very important, but you can't miss it."

Jaune shrugged as he walked over to his armour to put it on. "It's just the test results today anyway, right? What's the point of me going if I already know that I've failed?"

"Do you think that Ozpin would take kindly to that sort of pessimism?" Glynda asked.

Jaune shook his head, then scratched his left temple in thought. "Say... why aren't you punishing me and barking at me to get down there? You're usually... you know... pretty strict about punctuality."

Glynda nodded. "True. But as today is the last one before the winter holiday break, I am in a much better mood than usual."

"Because you won't have any students bothering you for three months?"

"No. Because I won't be bothered by you for three months," Glynda said.

"That hurts, you know," Jaune said as he grabbed his Crocea Mors weapon.

"And also because I'll be spending the break with Ironwood."

Jaune stifled a childish giggle at the images in his head, keeping his face and tone serious. "I hope that you enjoy your time there."

"Thank you," Glynda smiled. "Now, you'd better hurry up. Your team is waiting outside the library for you. They don't want to see the results until you're all there."

Jaune then smacked himself in the head. "Dammit! Now I have change into my uniform!"

"Don't worry about it. The rest of your team is wearing their normal clothing," Glynda smiled. "Last day, and all that."

Jaune placed his Crocea Mors on his left hip, and stood back, gesturing to the door for Glynda to leave. She did, and Jaune soon followed behind, and the two made their way through the dormitory hallways and down into the lower levels of Beacon Academy.

As they made it, Glynda went ahead to meet up with her fellow teachers while Jaune found himself stopping just short of the library, and noticed the rest of his team, smiling as he saw Nora wave at him from a distance. He took only three steps before the back of his hoodie got pulled on, and a voice spoke up.

"Hey there, Jauney boy!"

"Oh, no..." Jaune mumbled, turning around to see Cardin and the rest of Team CRDL. "Cardin, others... so good to see you."

Cardin crossed his arms. "So, how have your studies been going lately?"

"Eh, not great..." Jaune said, before adding in his mind, 'I'm probably going to be ahead of you on the board, though.'

"That truly is a shame to hear," Cardin replied, not a hint of remorse in his voice despite his best attempt. "What's even more of a shame is the fact that you didn't stay friends with us."

"That was a long time ago, dude," Jaune said. "You've got to learn to get over that."

"Like the school got over your forging your papers just to get to Beacon?" Russel snided.

Before Jaune could respond, she stepped in. She, in all her red-haired, green-eyed, tall, Spartan glory, stood beside her team leader and looked Cardin Winchester dead in the eye, her hand gently resting on Milo, the famed spear that hung on her back.

"Is there a problem here?" she asked, her gaze not shaken as she looked up at Jaune's bully.

"No, ma'am," Cardin replied. "None at all." He turned to his fellow teammates. "Let's go."

With that, Team CRDL walked past Jaune and Pyrrha, Cardin making it a point to harshly bump his shoulder against Jaune's, causing him to almost fall over if not for Pyrrha being there to support him.

"I still think that Nora's right..." Pyrrha said.

"I'm starting to think the same thing. Maybe breaking that bastard's legs isn't the worst idea in the world after all..."

Pyrrha blushed. It was rare that Jaune swore, but she liked that about him. "Are you going to be okay?"

Jaune nodded. "Yeah. One more year of this, and I'll be out of this Academy for good."

"Slow your role there, Jaune," Pyrrha giggled. "Let's check your test results first before you go on and become the greatest Huntsman ever."

"You think that I could be that good?" the blond boy asked, a little more hopefully than intended.

"Well, I'd like to think so with a trainer like me," Pyrrha joked.

While Jaune laughed, he couldn't deny everything that the Spartan female had done for him. She's the only friend to keep his forgery secret to herself. Jaune would have included Cardin also, but Jaune didn't see Cardin as a friend. He saw him more as an...

"Watch where you're going, douche-bag," a male student grunted to Cardin as he pushed back forward through the crowd.

Yep. That's the word that Jaune was thinking of.

"How'd it go with the test results?" the blond asked, not really caring. "Are you finally the Huntsman you always dreamed you'd be?"

"Eh, it didn't go so well," Cardin admitted. "I still did better than you, though."

Jaune scratched his head at that, while Cardin just grinned before turning around. The blond then spoke up, feeling surprisingly daring. It was the last day before they broke up for winter, after all.

"You do know that Dove is the best guy on your team, right?" he said.

Cardin chuckled and turned around. "Boy, you must really have a death wish today, huh?"

"I'm just saying what everyone else on your team is thinking," Jaune shrugged.

Pyrrha then smiled and joined in. "He's right. How Ozpin thought that you'd make a good leader is beyond me. You're the undisputed powerhouse on your team, but in terms of strategy and skill? You stand no chance."

"So, little miss goody two-shoes is questioning Oz, eh?" Russel said.

"Nope. I'm just wondering what makes your leader so capable."

Cardin then grinned wide. "What about your team? Nora, Ren, and yourself would make a much better leader than Jauney boy. Why is he in charge?"

"Because, unlike you, people actually like Jaune," Pyrrha smirked. "He's improved drastically since coming to Beacon. In fact, had we one more day here, I'd love to see him fight you just to prove my point."

Jaune stood back a bit at that, but smiled. It was true that Pyrrha's training had helped him massively over the past couple of years now, but one that Jaune had improved on the most was his confidence. So, he didn't step back from fear, and he didn't cower from Cardin or the rest of Team CRDL. Rather, he stepped back because he was surprised that, after all this time, Pyrrha was praising him for how well he'd done.

"Yeah, yeah... I'd still beat his ass," Cardin smiled. "Remember our first fight, Jaune? That turned out fantastically... for me."

It was then that some more footsteps made their way over, and Team CRDL turned to see Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, Jaune and Pyrrha's teammates, walking over to them. Despite Nora's smile, Cardin worried somewhat.

"Is there a problem here?" Ren asked in his usually cool tone.

Cardin sighed. "Not at all. We were just leaving."

"What, you don't want to stay for the ceremony?" Nora asked.

"Eh, I've got better things to get to than listen to some has-been ramble on about the future," Cardin said. He was tempted to push past Jaune, but waited for the leader of Team JNPR to move, which he did. "See you next year, dweeb."

"Take care," Jaune snided as Team CRDL walked past.

Sky Lark, the last member of the team, purposely shoved Jaune aside as they walked past JNPR. If this was Jaune's first year, he probably would have fallen flat on his ass, inciting laughter from other students, which would then incite Pyrrha to ward them off. But Jaune remained still, rolled his eyes, and looked over at Team RWBY, who smiled at the blonde man.

"You okay there, Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"I'll be fine."

"Well, get on over here!" Yang said enthusiastically. "Your results aren't as bad as Cardin says!"

Excited, Jaune walked over, followed by the rest of Team JNPR as they walked over to the board. Team RWBY stepped out of the way, with Weiss staying put so that she could read the results aloud as Jaune scanned over.

Weiss began speaking. "Top of the board for Team JNPR is... well, no surprise there, but it's Pyrrha Nikos!" The other students cheered at that, and Pyrrha turned and did a little curtsey before Weiss continued. "Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, and finally, Jaune Arc!"

"I'm at the bottom..." Jaune sighed. "Figures."

"But, our team is at the top overall!" said Nora, trying to cheer her leader up. "That's a good sign!"

Jaune smiled at his friend's cheering him, then looked around on the board before his eyes saw the bottom. "Okay, seriously... how are Team CRDL still at this school?"

Weiss shrugged. "Beats me. I would point out rich parents, but as heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, that would be kind of hypocritical..."

"At least you made it here with your own brain power," Yang pointed out. "I don't think Cardin and his crew even know how to spell the word 'brain'."

Blake then spoke up. "How'd they place in terms of members?"

Weiss looked down. "In order, it says Dove Bronzewing, Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, and Sky Lark."

"And Dove's still not leader?" Ren chuckled, unusual for somebody who was often reserved and quiet.

It was then that Sun Wukong, the leader of Team SSSN, spoke up. "To be fair, Jaune's leader of Team JNPR, and he wasn't at the top of his team this year."

"Says the leader of the team that just narrowly beat Team CVFY," replied CVFY's own leader, Coco Adel. "If you didn't get that lucky shot on us at that tournament..."

"Hey, it's not my fault," Neptune spoke. "If Sun hadn't bumped into me during our fight, we never would have won." He then looked over at Velvet. "Sorry about the shot, by the way..."

The rabbit faunus shrugged her shoulders, smiling. "It's no worry," she said, her bunny ears twitching a bit. "Even though you did win by a fluke..."

After they went through the rest of the list, Jaune shrugged. "I guess we didn't do as bad as we thought we would."

Pyrrha smiled and nodded, before speaking. "Don't feel too bad about Cardin's words. You're more than better enough to defeat him in a fight." A grin came to her face. "In fact, I'd dare say that it'd be a whitewash."

Jaune smiled at his friend. "Thank you, Pyrrha. I know that I don't say it often enough, but it means a lot to have you on my team. Your guidance, Ren's patience, and Nora's... well, just Nora." That last part earned a giggle from them both before Jaune started up again. "You're the best team of Huntsmen I could ask for."

Pyrrha blushed, and was about to speak when the crowd started to rush through the library doors. Shrugging, Jaune went off ahead to join them, and Pyrrha was about to follow before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you going to ask him yet?" Nora's voice asked.

"After the ceremony..." Pyrrha replied.

"Well, just remember to not leave it too late."

Pyrrha smirked. "Didn't Ren have to ask you out before you admitted that you liked him?"

Nora frowned. "Just shut up and go!" she joked, pushing her friend forward.

Soon, they had made it to the main library area, closely followed by any other ones that were still behind them before all finding their places with their respective teams. Pyrrha sidled up next to Jaune as Ozpin stood at a podium, his mug of coffee resting on the top left corner of it as he began speaking.

"Students of Beacon Academy, I am aware that this is only your second to last year of being Huntsmen at this school. And while it has been quite eventful thus far, there are a lot of things that have happened that have changed the course of your futures. And, no, I'm not just talking about the rest results." The students chuckled at this, bar Cardin who was turning to face Jaune and giving him a deathly stare before Ozpin continued.

"Everything that you have all faced together, you have faced with the utmost bravery, courage, and intelligence. Be it as part of your own team or helping others in the fight, you have all proven yourselves here at Beacon. And I, for one, couldn't be more proud." He took a sip of his coffee before resting his cane in his left hand. "So, with that little said, I hope that you all enjoy your time away from Beacon. And remember to prepare yourselves for our final year, for I don't doubt that that one shall be our most challenging yet. Best of luck to all of you until then."

He then stepped down from his podium, with the other teachers soon joining him as the crowd of students clapped and cheered at his speech before turning and walking out the double doors that led back out to the corridor outside of the library.

As they left, all of the teams decided to go back to their respective dorm rooms to gather up any belongings that they had, with Team JNPR's room being just across from Team RWBY's room, as was always the case.

"So, you guys got any plans after we're all done here?" Jaune asked.

"Me and Ren are going to the movies, which means that I've got to go get ready soon!" Nora said happily.

"What are you going to see?" Pyrrha asked.

"The Grimm Truth 4: The Beowolf's Bite," Ren replied. "I didn't think that they'd milk the first one after how good that was, but apparently I was wrong."

"Hey, at least it's the really bad type of horror flick," said Jaune. "You'll be able to get a good laugh out of it."

Ren chuckled, making sure he had his signature StormFlower weapons tucked into his wrists before walking over to his blonde leader. "Maybe we'll see each other during the break."

"It'd be nice," Jaune replied. "My mum loves to cook, and she likes that you do too."

The dark-haired man smiled at that. "Remember that Thanksgiving turkey dinner we prepared?"

"Ah... so good..." Jaune said, patting his stomach. "I'm getting food coma flashbacks just thinking about it."

Ren smiled once more before extending his hand out. Jaune smiled as he shook his friend's hand, then pulling him into a hug before the separated. Another reason that Jaune was smiling was about how much Ren had come out of his shell more recently, especially since he got together with Nora. And yes, he does mean 'together' together.

As the hug separated, Nora jumped in and softly prodded her index finger against Ren's nose. "Boop!" she said, causing him to smirk and blush a bit before she continued. "Come on! Let's go! Let's go!"

"We'll see you guys around!" Jaune called out as Ren left. Well, rather, he got dragged off by the hand as Nora kept a grip on him.

Ren waved weakly with his other hand, and Pyrrha giggled as the two had left the room altogether. She shook her head at the amusement of it all before going over to her bed and picking up some stuff from her bedside cabinet before Jaune spoke.

"What about you, Pyrrha? You got anything going on?"

The Spartan woman blushed a little, but hid it well before turning around to face her leader. "Actually, I was about to ask you the same thing. My own schedule's clear."

Jaune smiled. "You know, my mum and all of my sisters are on holiday to a beach resort in the south of Vale this weekend, by which I mean starting tomorrow. They won't be back for half a week, and I have the house to myself, so... want to stop by?"

"Will they mind?" Pyrrha asked, the sudden influx of nervousness slightly embarrassing her.

"Nah, not at all. They love you, remember? They'll be okay with you being around for the weekend," Jaune smiled.

Pyrrha nodded and smiled. "What time?"

"Um... 1:00 pm, maybe? We could get some lunch that way, I guess."

"Ah. One of your patented peanut butter and chocolate spread sandwiches?" Pyrrha slightly teased.

"Hey, Nora liked them," Jaune defended.

"Nora likes all things sugary," Pyrrha smiled, before bursting out into some giggles. "I'm just messing with you, Jaune. I'll see you there, okay?"

"Sure." The blonde smiled before moving forward, hugging his friend. "Thanks... for everything that you've taught me, and for being there for me whenever I needed you to be..."

Pyrrha smiled and hugged back. "Thank you for sticking with it, even after the whole Cardin debacle..." She then broke from the hug.

"Ugh... don't remind me. I made such an ass out of myself just so that he wouldn't tell on me faking my way into Beacon..." Jaune said, hanging his head in shame at the memory.

"Good thing that you stopped just in time," the red-haired girl replied. "If not, we'd all have been picking rapier wasps stingers out of our faces for weeks."

Jaune winced. "Oof... not a pleasant thought..." he grimaced. "It would have been funny if they went after Cardin, though. I mean, I did throw that jar of tree sap at him to attract them. That stuff's like syrup to those wasps."

Pyrrha chuckled. "I can't help but wonder what would be worse: Nora breaking his legs, or rapier wasps stinging him everywhere."

Jaune shrugged. "Either way, it would be swift, just, and painful. And kinda hilarious."

"I would disagree, but Cardin probably deserves it more than most people," Pyrrha chuckled. "Anyway, um... I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"I look forward to it."

Pyrrha smiled at that before both of them finished gathering their things, turning to exit out the door and both heading down the same way, so they didn't say goodbye to each other just yet. They made their way through the various corridors before seeing the airship that waited for them. Luckily, since they both lived in the same town, they hopped onto the same airship, once again choosing to hold off their goodbyes.

"So... this is..." Jaune started.

"Awkward?" Pyrrha asked.

"I didn't want to say anything because I wasn't sure, but yes. Very, very awkward."

Pyrrha looked thoughtful as she pursed her lips for a moment. "On the bright side, at least you aren't vomiting into that trashcan over there."

Jaune chuckled. "I still don't think that Ruby or Yang ever fully forgave me for that..."

"From what I remember, it got pretty messy. I'm sure they're over it by now."

Jaune shrugged. "Let's hope so."

The rest of the trip went by smoothly and less awkwardly, and soon, the airship came to a stop, circling around a small town and stopping at a nearby dock to let all of the passengers on board leave.

Pyrrha and Jaune were the last two out, and the turned and smiled at each other before grabbing their bags and turning to go their separate ways, waving at each other as they departed, with Jaune saying one last thing.

"Remember, 1:00 pm tomorrow!"

"I'll be there!" Pyrrha replied, blushing as she turned back around, hoping that her crush didn't see it.

 **The next day...**

Jaune was in the kitchen, preparing the food for his lunch with Pyrrha. It wasn't anything too fancy; some BLT sandwiches with cucumber and cheese, and two cups of hot chocolate. He had already set the TV up with his console to play a video-game for when she arrived, too. He was wearing his signature black and orange hoodie and jeans, but not any of his armour or his gloves.

"Ah... there we go!" he said as he finished preparing the sandwiches. "Let's get a couple of bags of chips to round this off. Maybe some yogurt too..."

It was then that the doorbell rang, and his head turned to the direction of his living room. He smiled and picked up the two cups of hot chocolate and set them on the table next to his couch before finally reaching the door.

"Hey there, Pyrrha! You're just in... time..."

Jaune was taken aback as he looked over his friend and teammate. Instead of wearing her armour and crown as she usually would, She was instead wearing a lime green t-shirt under a light grey zip-up hoodie which was undone, showing the middle letters of a word that was coloured dark pink in the middle of the shirt. She coupled this look with a pair of blue jean shorts and a pair of brown boots covered her feet.

What really startled Jaune was Pyrrha's hair. While it was normally done up in a high ponytail to make combat easier, it had been let down, and all of its dark red glory flowed down past her back, just resting on the small of her back, and the front bangs of her hair covered a bit more of her forehead, looking more tousled than usual. It made her already gorgeous green eyes pop even more.

"Um... Jaune?" Pyrrha said, waving her hand in his face. "Hello?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that," the blonde replied. "Come on in."

She stepped in through the door. "I wasn't too late, was I? Traffic was a nightmare."

"Nah, you're good. If anything, you're early," he chuckled as he led her into the living room. "I was debating what else to add to the lunch besides just sandwiches." He then scratched his head. "Wait... you drove here?"

"Well, my dad drove me," she replied, then turning to the TV. "Ooh, you set up a TV show for us? Are we going to be watching the television adaptation of Ninjas of Love and chilling?" she lightly teased.

"Eh... not quite," Jaune replied as he went into the kitchen to bring out the sandwiches, deciding that just the sandwiches would do until either of them wanted more food. "I actually need to test something."

"Oh? What would that be?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune pulled out his scroll. "You bring yours with you?"

She nodded, pulling hers from one of her hoodie pockets as she saw him connect his scroll with the console, doing the same and waiting as the console started up, and the game's intro screen kicked off immediately, showing an explosion and then two fighters about to trade blows as a crowd surrounded them. Both fighters took a swing for the other, their fists connecting and making the title of the game appear at the top of the screen.

"Kung Fu Ninja Slayer Ultimate Death Battle?" Pyrrha said.

"Yep," Jaune nodded, smiling. "Think of it as some friendly competition, as well as something that I need to do."

"Why do you need to do it?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune hung his head a little bit before speaking. "I... I've always been a bit jealous of you, Pyrrha. I mean, you manage to not only beat me at everything, but you one-up everybody at Beacon, myself included. And I need to prove that I can beat you at at least something."

"So, this is the decider?" Pyrrha giggled. "A violent video-game?"

"A violent video-game that I'm good at," the blonde winked. "I've never been beaten at this. Not even by Yang. And she's damn good at this game."

His red-haired companion smiled. "Well, while I do understand your jealousy, I want you to understand that you should never think that you're not good enough."

He smiled back at that. "I know, I know. But... you're perfect. You're perfect at everything that you do, and you do it so effortlessly while being so nice all of the time. So... humour me, at least?"

Pyrrha nodded, blushing at his comments about her before extending her hand. "Let's have a respectful game."

Jaune shook her hand. "I couldn't ask for more."

The two then began playing the game, and both picked characters that were similar to themselves; Jaune chose a swordsman that also held a shield, although it didn't shrink to become a scabbard and the armour the character wore was very hefty, making him almost look like a knight. As for Pyrrha's character, despite being male, he had all of the traits as Pyrrha, except that he wore more masculine looking armour and carried a 4 feet long spear, as well as having short grey hair.

As they started the match, Jaune started to gain the upper hand earlier on, landing some good combos. Pyrrha was less experienced, and while she had played the game before, it wasn't something that she frequently did, so she asked for Jaune's help with some buttons, and was even given permission to pause the game and look over the special moves of her character.

After the first round passed, Jaune smirked. "Well, it looks like I'm going to extend my streak pretty soon."

Pyrrha grinned. "Okay, okay, take it easy. That was just the first round."

Jaune smiled as the second round started, and early on, he started off strong. Pyrrha was defending more with her character and using good evasive manoeuvres, but wasn't too afraid to match Jaune's character's offence, so she did a lot of jumping attacks, striking again as she landed, and activating a multi-hit combo special move to finish a combo.

"12 hit combo! Amazing!" the game said, the announcer being female.

"Whoa... nice work, Pyrrha!" said Jaune, sounding genuinely impressed.

"I know the combo was a good thing," Pyrrha replied, "but... you don't have to be so shocked."

"Are you kidding?" Jaune said, pausing the game to focus more on talking. "That wasn't just a brilliantly done combo, but it was the highest that anyone's ever landed on me! You capitalised on the mistakes I made, punished me for it, and built up a ton of your momentum!"

"R-Really?" Pyrrha said. "Not even Yang pulled that off?"

"Eh, Yang barely pulled off a seven hitter with her signature character," Jaune shrugged. "She mostly uses her for her damage output rather than combo ability."

Pyrrha chuckled. "Hmm... you mentioned momentum, which was the bar at the bottom. How do I use momentum attacks?"

"Just do two quarter circle turns in my direction, then press the heavy punch and heavy kick buttons at the same time," the blonde replied. "Luckily, your character's got easier controls. Mine's a charger, which means I need to stay back a lot."

"That does explain a lot of the lunging attacks," Pyrrha said. "And it actually suits the style of your character, too."

Jaune nodded, picking his Scroll back up. "Back to the game?"

"Of course."

Jaune resumed the game and they both continued, fighting to a very close second round, with Pyrrha landing a good 6 hit combo and not using a super move, since the fight was almost done anyway and she thought it'd be wiser to save her metre for the third round.

"Final round!" the game announced. "Fight!"

"Best of luck," Pyrrha said.

"You too," Jaune replied.

And so, the third and final round began, with it starting off pretty evenly, especially now that Pyrrha had found her rhythm with her character and had figured out the buttons a bit better. Jaune's character played a bit more defensively, and was landing some good counterattacks and decent followups with good combos... until Pyrrha typed in a button combination that broke Jaune's character's blocking, leaving him wide open before Pyrrha commanded her character to do the same combo that had impressed Team JNPR's leader earlier.

"Ooh, twelve hits combo again!" Pyrrha said, a bit too gleefully.

"Oh, no! No, no, no!" Jaune complained. "I'm stunned, too! I can't move!" he added, pressing on his Scroll frequently.

Pyrrha giggled and used the command that Jaune had taught her for her super move, in which her character extending his staff and impaled Jaune's character, holding him high in the air before pushing him up to separate the two and spinning his spear rapidly while jumping, landing some sort of helicopter attack which kept Jaune's character afloat whilst doing lots of damage. After the final hit, Pyrrha's character jumped high up, aimed his spear downwards, and shot down like a falling meteor, impaling Jaune's character and causing him to crash into the ground as the screen's background flashed a rainbow, followed by the announcer speaking.

"Super Finish! 25 hit combo! And the winner!"

"I... I don't believe it..." Jaune said, his eyes widened.

Pyrrha held off her celebration as she looked over at Jaune. "Hey... are you okay?"

Instead of turning on Pyrrha, he smiled and looked over at her. "Yeah. I'm fine. So this is how it feels to suffer my first true loss at this game." He shrugged. "Well, I guess that settles it. You're better than me at literally anything you do."

Pyrrha smiled, then scooted over to Jaune. "Well... I can think of something that we haven't tried yet..."

The blonde saw her close in. "Like what?"

She gently took his face into her hands, moving close. "Like this..."

Before Jaune could react, he suddenly felt Pyrrha's lips pushing against his own. What started off as an awkward peck soon became passionate and heated as their lips moulded together, with Pyrrha moving more forward and softly pushing Jaune onto his back during the kiss as he slid a hand down to her calf, moving it slowly up to her thigh before Pyrrha then pulled away.

"W-Why did you stop?" Jaune asked, almost petulantly. "I was enjoying that..."

Instead of answering, Pyrrha winked and climbed off of him, her eyes drawn to the slight bulge in his jeans. "I can see that. I was too..." She blushed, extending her hand.

Jaune smirked and took her hand before hugging her close and shifting her weight so that she was hanging on his shoulder, causing her to giggle as Jaune made his move, walking out through the hall and setting her on her feet just before the stairs.

"I'd carry you up, but there's a low dip in the ceiling just above the stairs, and I don't want to hurt you."

Pyrrha smiled. "Aw... thank you." She then turned and darted off up the stairs, laughing mischievously.

Jaune chuckled and ran up after her, catching up with her at the top and holding her from behind to stop her from moving, causing more laughter to erupt before he spoke. "You're not getting away that easily..."

Before Pyrrha could reply, Jaune picked her up again, but this time held her up in a standing hug and carried her over to his bedroom, opening the door and turning to push her against it with another searing kiss.

"So..." Jaune said between kisses, "did I surpass you this time?"

Pyrrha pulled back and winked before sliding off of him. "Not quite yet. There is still one more thing that I want us to try..." she grinned, turning and shaking her hips as she went over to his bed. "You ready for your final test?"

"I've been ready for a long, long time..." Jaune replied, quickly climbing atop her and kissing her once more.

 **Attention! The following is a lemon scene. If you're not 16 or over, then don't read. Otherwise, enjoy!**

Pyrrha didn't want to waste any time, instantly wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips as she pushed her tongue into his mouth, smiling as Jaune's own tongue joined in the fray whilst their crotches ground against each other, and the blonde couldn't ignore it, pulling away from her and eliciting an adorable little whimper from her.

"Don't worry... you'll like this..." he assured her.

Pyrrha laid back as Jaune headed south, lifting the bottom of her shirt up and softly kissing her stomach while she kicked her boots off, causing them to land nearby the bedroom door as Jaune started to unbutton her shorts, tugging at the zipper and pulling it down slightly as he felt a shift in Pyrrha's weight, causing him to look up at her as she shrugged herself out of her hoodie, then lifted her shirt over her head and threw both articles of clothing aside, showing a black bra with white frills on the cups.

Jaune grinned and pulled the redhead's shorts down her legs, throwing them aside and turning his head to gently kiss her left ankle, trailing his mouth up her body with soft, butterfly-like pecks from ankle to knee before his hands moved up to grasp her breasts, gently palming them as his tongue continued its assault, moving along the inside of her thigh before reaching her panties, which matched her bra in terms of colour.

Instead of removing them, the blonde moved them aside, showing off Pyrrha's delicate, delicious looking flower. He dove in, flickering his tongue on her outer folds, earning a pair of lovely hands burying themselves into his hair and moans of encouragement from the owner of said hands.

"Oh, god... yes..." Pyrrha moaned out, biting her lip gently.

Jaune grinned to himself and pushed his tongue a little bit further in before Pyrrha raised her legs up, removing her hands from the blonde's hair and pulling her panties up and over her legs, kicking them away before setting her legs back down and opening them once more.

"That's better..." Pyrrha purred.

"I'd make a joke about you being impatient," Jaune spoke, "but I've been waiting for this for way too long..."

And with that little said, Jaune pushed his tongue back into Pyrrha's orifice, not bothering with little, delicate licks any more, instead wanting to devour the red-haired goddess that laid bare before him. So, he did just that, pushing his tongue deep inside of her cunt as his hands moves up to grasp her tits again, lightly pinching her nipples and rolling them in his fingers whilst he inhaled, the scent of her juicy aroma forcing him to lash his tongue more wildly inside of her.

"Mmm... fuck!" Pyrrha swore, somewhat uncharacteristic for her. "That's it... deeper... mmm!" She squealed into her closed mouth as she pushed her hands into Jaune's head, grabbing the back of his scalp and pushing him deeper into her.

Jaune licked hard inside of her for a few more moments, a cavalcade of her juices on his tongue as he moved his mouth up to latch onto her clit, wrapping his lips around it and sucking hard as he twirled his tongue around while his left hand moved down and probed a finger against her wet vaginal walls, pushing it in slowly as his mouth's assault on her nub continued, suckling hard.

'She tastes so damn good!' Jaune moaned in his mind as he fingered her harder.

"Oh, yes! That's it!" Pyrrha screeched. "I'm... I'm so close! Shit!"

Grinning, Jaune stopped his licking and instantly made the switch from just one finger to three, pressing them inside Pyrrha's wet pussy and curling them upwards before slamming them back and forth hard, his palm slamming upwards and causing an array of squelching noises to be heard.

"Fuck!" Pyrrha hissed. "That's... that's it! Oh, yeeeeessss!"

Jaune kept up his pace, and soon, copious amounts of her juices were splashing around his fingers and hand, going far up enough to coat his wrist as he kept moving his hand, forcing more juices out of her and causing the squelching noises to rise in tempo, as well as her screams before pulling his fingers away, watching as her thighs shook and some of her waters sprayed out of their own accord.

"That... felt... so... good..." Pyrrha managed, panting between each word.

Jaune smiled. "I feel so overdressed right now, seeing you looking as beautiful as you are."

The redhead grinned. "Then why not take off your clothes and join me?"

The blonde chuckled and quickly kicked his shoes and socks off first, flicking them away with his feet before his hands moved to take off his hoodie, showing off his muscular frame. It made Pyrrha smiled as she thought of the past. When Jaune first started, he was never the best fighter, but he was very tall and had a strong build. All of his training with Pyrrha over the years, however, seemed to pay off massively as he packed a bit more muscle, coupled with his growth spurts that boosted him from his already tall 6'1 frame to a startling 6'4.

That's not to say that Pyrrha was any slouch, either. When in her combat gear, she stood at 6'0 with the help of her heels. Overtime, however, she grew to be at least 6'2 without them, and that's not to mention how much her bust size had increased along with her height, making her look like an upgraded version of herself.

"You've gotten a lot bigger..." Pyrrha blushed as she looked over her lover's muscles.

Jaune shrugged, pulling his jeans off, leaving him in a pair of dark grey boxers. "Thank your training for that..."

Before he could pull his boxers off, Pyrrha instead reached her feet up to tug them down for him, getting halfway before requiring Jaune's help as he helped pull them the rest of the way down before kicking them away. Then, not wasting any time, he slithered up on top of her, kissing her passionately and instantly intruding her mouth with his tongue whilst their genitals ground together.

"Do you have any... um..." Pyrrha blushed.

Jaune shook his head, almost looking regretful. "N-No... I... I never really thought I'd ever have the right girl in my room for it..." he admitted. "Did you bring any?"

"As prepared as I like to be," she replied through kisses, "I did not anticipate that having sex with you would be something that I'd have to prepare for today..." she giggled.

He smiled and kissed her some more before kneeling up slightly. "Looks like we're both sharing a lot of firsts, huh?" he said, the head of his meaty organ pressing against her juicing folds.

"Yes... so it would seem..." she moaned back. "Please... be gentle..."

"I could never hurt you..." he said softly, pushing the head in. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." she replied, tears of joy in her eyes as she pulled him down into a deep kiss as he buried his length into her in one fell swoop, which was no easy task considering his size. She whimpered some, but her crying remained out of joy because she knew that she was giving herself to the right man.

Jaune grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist before moving his hands to gently fondle her breasts, starting a slow thrusting inside of her, causing the pain within her to subside gradually with each thrust.

She wasn't a virgin, and Jaune knew this. In fact, neither of them were, as they did have experiences like this before with different partners, but none of them ever felt right. With Jaune, however, she knew that he was right for her. She'd always known it from day one, and regretted not saving herself for him, as did Jaune for her. But, now that they were both here, they didn't have to worry about those regrets any more.

Jaune removed his lips from her own and started attacking her neck with kisses before trailing down to her right breast while his left hand also sailed downward, rubbing her soaking wet clitoris back and forth as his thrusts became sharper, causing her breasts to jiggle enticingly with each thrust, despite the hold that he had on them.

"I'm so close... I'm going to cum!" Pyrrha moaned out.

"I've got you, baby..." Jaune said softly, kissing her cheek and whispering while he thrust even harder. "Cum for me... scream for me, Pyrrha..."

"I... god! Jaune!"

Jaune continued to pound into her, spreading her legs and lifting them onto his shoulders as her orgasm began, clenching his cock and flooding it in her juices, with more and more of them pouring from her cunt with each thrust, also coating his hand as he rubbed her clit.

Pyrrha's tits raised and settled with each thrust before her lover stopped, and she took long, panting breaths, her hair becoming more dishevelled and slightly covering her deep green eyes as she looked deep into Jaune's blue orbs.

The blonde couldn't deny how sexy the woman before him looked right now; her perfect nude form, her breasts shaking with each breath that she took, her long, perfect legs spread open as her pussy was presented to him, and her long red hair splayed out under her back and over her sides... he couldn't deny how lucky he was right now.

"Think you can handle one more round?" he teased as he pulled out of her.

"I'll try..." she giggled demurely before sitting up and climbing on top of him, straddling his hips. "But I want to know..." she ground her pussy lips against his hard dick, coating him in more of her juices, "if you think that you can keep up?"

Jaune put on a wolfish grin and kissed her hard, their tongues mixing together before Pyrrha pulled back a bit, her teeth gently tugging on his bottom lip before his hands found their way under to her ass and lifted her up so that she was directly over his cock before lowering her slowly, letting her drop down onto him as his lips moved to her neck and kissed it a bit before nibbling and suckling on the spot that he had made, causing her to gasp and moan as he finally entered her again.

"That's it... slowly ease down onto it..." Jaune said softly.

Pyrrha's reply was to throw her head back as she took his entire length, the sensation from that alone almost causing her to reach her peak again. Jaune couldn't help but watch as her tits jutted out and her hair flung around wildly from her head snapping back, and he took the opportunity to attack her throat with soft kisses as he began a series of slow thrusts up into her walls.

The redhead managed to regain her senses and wrapped her arms around Jaune's neck as he fucked her deep and slow, her legs also wrapping around his body as she felt his head dip down to kiss her breasts, his head between them and attacking both her nipples with his tongue, causing her to shudder and her hands to move to his back, digging her nails in gently.

Jaune kissed her breasts some more before reaching his hands down to grab her hips, lifting her up a little bit before pounding up into her hard and fast with quick thrusts, the lewd sounds of their skin slapping making themselves ever more present as Pyrrha began to squeak and moan out, reaching a hand down to rub her own clit as she neared another orgasm.

"I'm so close!" she screamed. "Fuck me, Jaune! Fuck me hard and deep! Yes! Just like that!"

Jaune growled and used his other hand to grab the back of her head, pulling her hair a bit as he forced her to look into his eyes. "You're mine, Pyrrha," he grunted. "You belong to me. You're mine to fuck. You're mine to please. You're mine to love..."

"Yes!" she screamed again. "Yes, I'm all yours! I belong to you! And you belong to me!"

"I do..." he said, whispering softly. "I'm all yours... and I want you to cum for me again..."

On command, she began to shake violently as he pulled out of her, a spray of her juices splashing forwards and covering his cock and lower abdomen as the rubbing of her clit caused the orgasm to extend, causing her cunt to spray its warmness all over her thighs as well as getting more of it on her vagina and Jaune's dick.

Soon, her orgasm subsided, and she fell back a bit, causing Jaune to kneel up and take her back in his hands to keep her standing before she spoke. "You... you didn't cum..."

"I'm close..." he said, laying next to her.

Pyrrha grinned and sat up, crawling down the bed slowly before reaching his cock. She took him into her hands and engulfed it into her mouth, starting a slow sucking motion as her hands stroked him up and down.

Jaune, knowing that he wouldn't last for much longer, moaned loudly as her reached a hand down to grab her head, pushing her further down onto his length slightly as he spoke. "I'm going to cum... in your mouth... down your throat... fuck!"

He began spewing his seed, coating her tonsils with his white cream as he grunted and thrust up into her mouth more. Despite how much she was swallowing, some of the cum still managed to drip from her mouth, but she caught it quickly with her hand as she finished swallowing before kneeling back and taking that bit down too. Exhausted, she crawled back up the bed and next to him.

 **It's over now.**

Jaune sighed happily as he pulled the sheets over himself and Pyrrha, smiling as she curled up next to him, her head resting on his chest as she spoke. "So, that was..."

"A long time coming?" Jaune smirked. "Pardon the pun."

Pyrrha giggled at it nonetheless. "It's fine." She then grinned. "You know, I think that you were wrong."

"Huh?" Jaune asked, confused. "Wrong about what?"

"I'm not better than you at everything," she said. "I think that we finally found something you're better at."

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I was having trouble keeping up with you near the end there."

"Not that," she playfully chided. "Well... not just that. I meant loving me. Not just saying the words, but... it was how you said them. I felt the meaning."

Jaune smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I felt it when you said it too. I just can't believe how stupid I was for not realising it sooner..."

"And I can't believe that I didn't tell you earlier..." Pyrrha replied, frowning a little bit.

"But that doesn't matter now," he spoke. "What matters now is that we're together, and we just made love, and we're both sleepy..."

She laughed a bit. "And that we have three more days to ourselves in this house..." she said, craning her head up.

"Oh, whatever shall we do to pass the time?" Jaune chuckled, leaning down and kissing her lips. "I love you, Pyrrha."

"And I love you, Jaune," she replied dreamily. "Let's get some rest, okay?"

Jaune nodded. "I'll wake you up soon." His eyes then widened. "Aw, crap... we left the hot chocolate downstairs."

"We can make more later," Pyrrha smiled, turning and closing her eyes. "Now, we sleep."

"Sleep... good idea..." Jaune chuckled, also closing his eyes.

To think, if this were several years ago when they were both just starting Beacon and this same thing happened, Jaune and Pyrrha may have never spoken to each other again. Alas, they are both so glad that they waited. While Jaune was happy to be better than someone at something, he was doubly happy that he was able to share that with Pyrrha, and she was happy to know that, while she never fully felt perfect, she was just that to Jaune, because he was perfect to her.

* * *

 **Aw... a nice, happy ending there. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. It's just something I wanted to write to break the monotony between my Beyblade story and Cyber Riders, and it was also a fun little experiment considering that I've never written anything RWBY based before, despite how much I like the show. I hope that it was at least satisfactory to any fans of the series out there. Until next time, take care, and stay tuned.**


End file.
